Seize the Day
by Emerald Tsunami
Summary: Shuldich's living in Germany after Schwartz has disbanded, and life as a prostitute isn't so bad, really. But when an old enemy shows up on vacation, can Shuldich convince him he's not in the assasin buisness anymore?


Title: Seize the Day  
Author: Chibi Demon  
Rating: R (for later situations)   
Genre: Romance, for the most part.   
Pairings: Schuldich/Yohji ((Yea, yea, I know, Yohji is the straightest man alive, Sakki. ^^;; Let's just PRETEND for this fic then, shall we?))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Weiss or Schwartz, okay? This should be SO obvious but this disclaimer thingy is required, so...yea. -_-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't want to get up...  
  
It was far to early to be up...  
  
It was bright too...  
  
Too bright...  
  
Damn the sun.   
  
  
Sighing, the red headed German turned over in bed and buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore the light spilling in through his window. Sleep would come back... If he just kept his eyes closed it should come back, just like it usually did. The blissful sensation of nothing would be upon him again, and he could return to the world of sleep. Even though he now couldn't see the hated light of day he could feel it pouring through the glass and onto his bare balk, warming his skin. It was a pleasant, comforting sensation but it was a sensation none the less. If he could feel it he'd never get back to sleep.   
  
Schuldich felt the sun, and now he could hear too. Hear the sounds all around him, coming from outside, downstairs, and the rooms around him. There were cars outside, below in the cobblestone streets, children yelling, the slightly off-key voices of the corner singings, and venders trying to get tourists to spend their money. Below he could hear the landlord's son playing with that annoying barking dog. In one of the rooms around him he could hear the old deaf women's television playing some French soap opera at full volume, and someone, somewhere around him, was arguing with someone else. Probably that couple with five grown children who never seemed to get along but made up with sex just about every night...  
  
'May as well get up...' he thought half-heartedly, not moving from his spot.  
  
Turning his head towards the bedside, Schuldich slowly opened one of his brilliant emerald eyes, blinking as his vision slid in and out of focus for a moment. The green, digital numbers of his clock were momentarily fuzzy until he could make out that it was three fifteen PM. Groaning and shutting his eye again, Schuldich relaxed back into his bed. He'd gotten to bed at four fifty eight, but he was still sleepy and sore. Prostitution certainly wasn't the best way to earn a living, but it could have been worse. Much worse. He could have still been back in Japan, risking his life for Schwartz and their twisted employers.   
  
Not three months ago they'd disbanded each member sick of the way their lives were going and gone their different ways. Nagi had stayed in Japan and applied for collage. Being a prodigy, the school was eager to let him in and he was rooming in the dorms. Though he didn't know for sure, the red head assumed that Crawford had gone back to America. Farfarello, he was clueless. He wasn't sure if the man went back to Ireland, got put into an asylum, or was still killing for a living. And him? Back to good 'ol homeland of his, Germany, working and living by doing what he did best.  
  
Sexual services.   
  
Most would call it prostitution, but that wouldn't really be accurate. Schuldich did provide sexual services, but occasionally, not often, but occasionally, there would be someone who just wanted to dance, drink with, or have someone to listen to their problems and agree with them. It's just that the case was usually sex. Being at this for three months, he had quite the reputation at the club he worked in and was the most sought after lay. Well, it paid for the room at least, as well as other essentials for a decent life...  
  
Suddenly there was a loud rap at the door, and an agitated female voice called though the door. "Oi! Jap-Germ!"   
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes, turned his head, and yelled. "Go away!"   
  
It was the landlord's daughter. Everyone in the boarding house had a different opinion of him. Most of the tenants paid him no mind, since he never talked much to anyone. The landlord, for some odd reason or another, thought that the redhead was some kind of government spy and avoided talking. His wife was convinced he was a nice boy who needed to be in a family and constantly tried to baby him. Their son was petrified or him and kept his distance, while his sister openly disliked him and called him names, annoying wench...  
  
"Your rent's due!" she called, obviously ignoring the older man's command to leave. "And there's some mail for you!"  
  
Schuldich shot up straight in bed, fully awake now. Mail? No one sent him mail, except for Prodigy, of course! Maybe it was a letter from him, or even Crawford! Farfarello, it was doubtful, but still... Schuldich got out of bed, slipping on a black tank top while he left his black boxers as they were. As he opened the door he glared down at the child with an equally distasteful gaze.  
  
"Mail. Now."  
  
"Rent first."  
  
"Rent after mail."  
  
"Not a chance," she sneered. "You're already a month behind. Why didn't you pay last month? Didn't pick enough pockets or are drugs not selling well now days?"  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the room, closing the door enough so she couldn't see him. No one knew what he did for a living, so she made a bunch of wild assumptions, drug-dealer and pickpocket being her favorites. Picking up his jacket that he'd discarded the night before onto the couch, he fished around in the largest pocket until he pulled out a wad of bills. He'd been awake only long enough the night before to make sure he had the right amount, so, he double-checked before he set aside the rent money. Satisfied, he returned to the door and thrust the wad of bills into her hand.   
  
"Mail."  
  
She counted through the money, and then smirked, looking back up at him. "Hm... I don't think so. I think I'll just keep it in case I need a favor."  
  
Schuldich smirked. "Really? I wonder if your parents would like to know about a certain teenage boy who you've been sneaking out at night through to window to see..."  
  
The envelopes were quickly handed to Schuldich as she turned and stalked down the hall, fuming in embarrassment. Schuldich closed the door again, looking at the return addresses as he made his way to the mini-kitchen to make some coffee.   
  
Oh, what a lovely day it was starting out to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And thus ends chapter one! ^_^;; Now seriously, what do you think? I'm doing my best to write this here, really, I am! And considering I wrote that during school, I'd say it's not a bad start! But that's just me. So please tell me what YOUR thoughts are. ^_^;;; If you say it's bad then I'll take it down!!! 


End file.
